half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
V-22 Osprey
The V-22 Osprey is a US military VTOL aircraft used by the HECU during the Black Mesa Incident. It is used to transport personnel into combat zones. Appearances ''Half-Life'' The Osprey makes its first appearance near the end of the chapter "We've Got Hostiles" (this appearance marks the ending of Half-Life's first demo, Half-Life: Day One), on the surface of Sector D. As Freeman has no access to any explosive weapons at this point, he has to evade it. It can also be seen in the Topside Motorpool in the chapter Surface Tension, where HECU troops are unloaded and fight Alien Grunts. It continually deploys two soldiers every so often. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' At the beginning of Opposing Force, Shephard is transported in Goose 7, a V-22 Osprey, through a canyon along with his squad towards the Black Mesa Research Facility until it is attacked by Alien Aircraft and shot down, along with Goose 3. At the end of the game, Shephard is teleported to a similar craft for the G-Man ending sequence. ''Half-Life: Decay'' In Decay, an Osprey is encountered in Black Mesa Air Control in chapter six, Code Green, where it constantly unloads HECU troops until it is destroyed or the player proceeds further. Another is also seen lifting off. Tactics The Osprey is unarmed and thus cannot harm the player, though it will sometimes endlessly deploy soldiers until destroyed. In such cases, the RPG or the Tau Cannon can be used to defeat it. The Osprey can also be destroyed through sustained fire aimed at the rotors, though this is generally not advised, being a waste of ammo. This tactic, however, must be used in Decay, as the player does not have rockets when it appears. Behind the scenes *An early screenshot of the Half-Life chapter Surface Tension featuring an Osprey offloading troops along the cliff. In the final version, this part only features an Apache. *The Opposing Force model files feature what appears to be a Black Ops version of the Osprey, though it never appears in-game. However, it was used in several mods, such as Sven Co-op and Residual Point. The Black Ops Apache, which was not cut, features similar black coloring. *As seen in an early Decay screenshot, the players were to enter the blue hangar in front of which the HECU soldiers are offloaded by an Osprey in the Black Mesa Air Control, where a dismantled Osprey was to be found. What remains is only the small door to enter the hangar, while its inside was completely removed. *The playable Half-Life 2 Beta files feature models and textures of parts of an Osprey, which was to be used instead of the C-130 by Gordon and Alyx to travel from the Weather Control to the Skyscraper.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *All V-22s featured in the game have side entry ramps. The real V-22 Osprey only has a rear-loading ramp. Trivia *Except in Opposing Force, Marines inside the Ospreys are always equipped with the MP5, never a shotgun due to ineffective range in open areas. Furthermore, they always fire their MP5 in full-auto until they land. Gallery Pre-release File:Beta osprey.jpg|V-22 Osprey above the Topside Motorpool helipad. File:2 Ospreys 1 Apache.jpg|Two V-22 Ospreys and an Apache at the same spot. File:Osprey helipad HECU.jpg|More recent early version of the troop unloading at the Topside Motorpool. File:Osprey Black Ops.jpg|The Black Ops Osprey cut from Opposing Force. File:Other1 cut.jpg|Dismantled Osprey in a Black Mesa Air Control hangar in an early Decay screenshot. Retail File:BMRF helipad Osprey.jpg|HECU troops being unloaded by a V-22 Osprey in the Topside Motorpool. File:Ofboot10002.jpg|HECU soldiers gathering at Santego before leaving. File:Opposing Force intro.jpg|''Goose 3'' under attack by an Alien Aircraft. File:Welcome to Black Mesa2.jpg|The crash of Goose 7, which Shephard and his squad were on. File:Of6a100040.jpg|Another crashed Osprey in the area following the dam. File:Op4 install2.jpg|Shephard and his marines fighting Shock Troopers, Headcrabs, and Black Ops in the same area. File:Crashed osprey.jpg|Crashed Osprey model. File:G-Man Xen Op4.jpg|The G-Man addressing Adrian Shephard in a V-22 Osprey. File:Dy signal055000.jpg|Osprey on an airstrip in the Black Mesa Air Control. File:Dy signal0002.jpg|Ditto. File:Dy signal0010.jpg|HECU troops being unloaded by a V-22 Osprey in the Black Mesa Air Control. The hangar that was to be visited is likely the one in the background. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' References External links * on Wikipedia Category:Black Ops Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:HECU Vehicles